


[Podfic of] games

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blind Character, Card Games, Chess, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, it's literally 10 minutes and 1 second idk, spoilers up to MAG 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by aibari.Podfic length - 00:10:01Author's summary:When Melanie goes blind, they get a cheap pack of cards from Tesco and cut shapes out of each of them so they're recognisable by feel. Georgie puts on a blindfold and they sit down cross-legged on the floor, awkwardly playing bridge and poker by touch as the Admiral climbs all over them. The cards are waxy plastic under Melanie's fingers, and learning to recognise the different suits with their numbers by feel is an accomplishment, even when many other things are hard. It feels like moving forward, just a little bit.Melanie adjusts. Or: Two games Melanie and Georgie play after Melanie quits the institute.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	[Podfic of] games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051669) by [aibari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibari/pseuds/aibari). 



> Thank you to aibari for allowing me to record your work!
> 
> This was recorded for TMA Girls Week, day three: relationships and friendships. This work is late due to circumstances but it's fine, it's finished now!

File size 8.7MB (mp3)

Podfic length - 00:10:01

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1trBpZzw6U0z1wMp7VChZE0Ol_nTmYc6h/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
